


Cross My Heart... Hope To Live

by Ekosamie



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Vampire!Andy, Vampire!Pete, Wherewolf!Joe, demon!patrick, mentions a bunch of other characters, vampire!gabe, vampire!william
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekosamie/pseuds/Ekosamie
Summary: Pete is a vampire.While hunting one cold, October night he finds the perfect target. Problem is, he only has a month to capture him.Patrick is a demon.Summoned by a group of rowdy teens, he must now protect the ringleader from injury. Problem is, he is bound to him forever.Basically a supernaturally fic filled with Pete trying to kill Joe but everytime he gets close Patrick shows up.





	1. Sink Your Teeth Into Soft Skin

One year, that's how long Pete had been trapped in hell. It seemed like longer. All he had to survive on was stale cow blood and jellied intestine. Neither of those were healthy but he ate them anyway, ignoring the sly remarks of his nest members. He had been caught up in a hunt last year, and not the food kind. He was, and still is, after a Werewolf. The cold air hitting his face reminded him of his last experience with him. The barring of teeth, the scrapping of flesh, chunks of fur inbetween his hands after failure. Pete shuddered and the wolf's smell came back to him full force. He was somewhere west.

"Are you gonna' go vegan again, Wentz? You seemed to enjoy it last time," he heard someone say sarcastically. 

"Shut the fuck up, Saporta," Pete spat. He stared at the closed steel bars separating them from the human realm. Gabe Saporta. Pete's only friend, or half friend, walked up next to him with smile. Pete could still smell the wolf, but much fainter than before. He shook his head slightly, to urge the smell to return naturally.

"Feisty." Gabe winked at him. "I can't wait to get out there tomorrow. I've had these visions of someone bringing a human back, a live human! Do you know how much blood we could farm out of that thing! My visions haven't been clear on who it is, but i know the human is big. Not bigger than the one Becket showed off then drained last year, but still big." Gabe stared out the gate with Pete and rested his hand on the unusually cool metal.

"Is it warm?" Pete asked Gabe.

"It's cool!" Gabe said and bounced on the balls of his feet.

Pete couldnt surpress a toothy grin at his friends childlike excitement. "Only 25 more hours until the moon is in the right position," Pete said and added "Only 25 more hours until we can taste fresh, deep red, gushing blood." He felt drool slipping down the side of his mouth an wiped it up before Gabe saw, and continued speaking. "Last years hunt sucked but this ones going to be way better. I can feel it."

This hunt Pete had a plan, a much better plan than last time he was out. If he followed through with his plan he'd have enough time to eat and capture the wolf. He might even bring an arm if he kills the wolf sooner.

"I can feel it too. It's in the air..." Gabe trailed off dreamily. Pete laughed in his mind. Gabe did act strangely sometimes and Pete never knows when to blame it on his rare vision power or the fact that he was turned fairly recently. Their leader, Ryan, had turned Gabe only a century ago. He was caught at the wrong place and time and after many hearings and trials he was turned.

"Don't let Hurley turn you into one of his followers, okay. Because you've been a miserable wreck since the last hunt," Gabe said semi seriously.

"I won't." Pete grinned to him and sat with his back against the gate. The visible moonlight warped the leaves into a tango of shadows. "Cow tastes worse than it smells."

Pete's mouth dried at the thought if the taste. It was thin and clumped together when left out in the heat of hell. Nothing made it taste better. The only thing that kept Pete from killing one of his nest mates was knowing the satisfaction he'd feel after killing the wolf. His nails dug into his skin as he imagined the feel of warm flesh against his palms.

"I'm staying next to the gate until it opens. Try to track something down if I can." His shoulder pressed against the cold metal as he leaned against it. 

"I'll see you in 25 hours then." Gabe flashed a toothy smile to Pete. "Don't get too crazy once you get out there." A neutral expression flashed over his face. "I can sense something really bad is going to happen if you capture the human."

"Don't worry, Gabe. I don't have any interest in bringing a human. The live ones scream too much," Pete joked and Gabes smile was back.

What did he mean? What could happen if Pete brought a human to hell? Sure, other vampires have brought humans to the nest and nothing relatively horrid has happened to them. Pete didn't dwell on it much, he wasn't planning on bringing one in the first place. 

 

He slumped against the bars noticing not many of his nest mates were there. No one was there but him. It made sense. Usually everyone preps hours before the gates open, not the year before. Pete's gear had been ready since February, he's trained all his senses to perform better than the average vampire. He was set on his plan. 

The closer the moon was to position the harder it was for Pete to think. His already heightened senses seemed to tune into the smallest sounds. The soft wind was too much, the crunching of dead leaves leaving wilted trees became louder, the dim light of the moon hurt his eyes. Nothing was understood by him. The state he was in lasted for hours.

Pete was crumpled to the floor, head resting between bars, arms reaching through as if once he was out he would be free-er than free and able to do anything. Maybe he could fly (flying in hell is 100 times more difficult than on the suface unless you have wings (which is somthing Pete doesn't have or want)).

In less than an instant he was sent into a frenzy, a power convlusing his body and flashing images into his mind.

The wolf, a fire pit, two boys, half moon crest, red, cards, spades, bottles, a house, more fire.

It was a blur to him and he forgot about almost all of It within seconds. The wolf and crest were he only two he could remember.

When Pete was no longer piecing together the two images he noticed there was a new pressure in his left pocket. He pulled out a crumpled note with Gabes writing and a rabbits foot.

*Wouldn't get up, left you with hoo. Catch you later*

Pete took the rabbits foot and shoved it back in his pocket with the note, guessing that the foot was the HooDoo Gabe left him with so Pete wouldn't be attacked.

The gate, Pete remembered. He turned and sure enough, the gates were open. The moon shone high above sky and illuminated the surface. Stepping into the open Pete let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With a wicked smirk on his face he ran, he ran west. Nose to air and legs pumping he ran from the west edge of New Mexico to Arizona. To a town's whose name he didn't know but didn't care. He was out. That's all that mattered.

And the wolf was close.


	2. Empty Bottles Sipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is summoned and hates the scene in frint of him. A wolf stupid enough to deal and very unfortunate kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta(ed)  
> There will be many mistakes

With it being the first day of the season, Patrick was underwhelmed with the amount of attempts to summon demons. There were a few in the European countries (The teens in Norway were most active there) and some scattered on islands Patrick didn't even care to know.

After almost 14 hours of staying summon free he was called for. Under his very old alias: "arca prandii". Patrick inwardly flinched when he felt his name stated. He was then warped to a place in Nevada. A handful of miles East of Los Vegas. Patrick flickered his eyes before unravelling the scene around him. 

A group of slack jawed boys surrounded him. Patrick couldn't be bothered trying to read those boys lives. They looked to surprized to actually summon something. It was the same in every group. A leader that believed and followers that followed. Patrick couldn't see the leader and guessed he was behind him.

"So you've summoned me," he said with a smirk, hip cocked, as he turned to face whoever was behind him. Patrick read him instantly. "Tell me, Joe. What would a werewolf like you need a demon like me for?"

Patrick saw Joe give off an unimpressed look, "There are a lot of reasons why anyone would need a demon, Arca Prandii." Patrick walked closer to Joe and fliched again at the name.

"The name's Patrick now. I changed it to a newer, modern name that's easier to pronounce. And i'm glad I did. Your Latin is horrible, maybe your mommy should've taught it to you before she died."

Patrick feigned an innocent voice and watched Joe's expression grow darker. Joe circled around Patrick with his shoulders hunched.

"I could bring her back of course, but that's not the reason I'm here, right? Let me guess... Oo! I've got it! You're being hunted! But by who... it's not your pack or a human..." Patrick materialized a lightbulb above his head. "It's a vampire," he said cheerfully, and clapped for himself.

Joe didn't say anything but his stone expression changed slightly. He stepped closer to Patrick slightly.

"Im right, aren't I? Oh, I love it when I'm right!" Patrick pulverized the bulb above his head with a snap. The grin on his face grew when he saw Joe's jaw clench. "But why me? You know so many people, don't you. Let me think... you know Jon, Sarah, Brent. They both love deals with loop holes. But you know that already. What's so interesting about me Joseph?"

Patrick batted his eyelashes. "Is it because you love me?"

Joe sneered. "You were in the war.You know how to defend." Joe stepped even closer to Patrick. Patrick instinctively stepped back further.

"Aha! You want me to protect you. Sorry but im not interested." Patrick waved his hand and was about to spirit out when he couldn't. He was stuck. looking down, he kicked the ground and scoffed at the trap below his feet. "How original, trapping a demon and forcing a deal. Sorry, but I'm not giving in to this, even if it means going back to hell."

Joe stood taller and more confident, with a smirk on his lips he said: "This is a deal you can't refuse. Or you won't just get hurt, someone you love will."

Patrick laughed and threw his head back. "Silly Werewolf! Don't they tell you demons don't love?" Patrick couldn't hide the slight strain in his voice.

"Don't be so sure. I know a guy, a psychic,  who knows things. He showed me things, about you, about your past." Joe's smirk increased in malice. "About your 'friends' and what you do in the dark."

Patrick played cool. Stepping towards Joe as much as he could. "Your guy must be lying to you. I have no clue what you're trying to imply. Demons don't love. End of story." Patrick growled.

"Again, don't be so sure. There are other ways I could get protection from you. I could take you out of your physical form, force you into a charm and make sure you stay obedient. Or you could comply and protect me getting freedom in return. So which will it be?"

"Hmmm..." Patrick acted deep in thought. "How about, fuck you?" He burst into a fit of giggles but stopped when Joe pointed a knife at his throat, tipping Patrick's head up. With a smirk still on his face he tsked at Joe. "Didn't you do any research on me? You should know what a mere knife could do to me."

Joe kept a stone face, his frizzy hair making it hard to keep him seriously. "This isn't a normal knife, * _Arca Prandii_ *." Patrick surged slightly, cursing Joe in his mind. The knife dug into his neck with more force before it was pulled away. "Look here." Joe pointed to the symbols etched into the hilt. "I did my research. I know my shit. But apparently you didn't come prepared."

Patrick took back what he thought before. Joe could look menacing with curls in his face.

"So what's it gonna be?" Joe attached the knife to his hip. "Are you going to go willingly or..." Joe trailed off. But before Patrick could tell Joe to Fuck Off again one member of the peanut gallery spoke.

"I'm too high for this shit." They both snapped their heads to the boy that spoke.

"The peanut gallery speaks." Patrick teased. "So that's it, Joe. You drugged up some humans to eat later as a victory snack. Too bad you won't have a victory to celebrate."

"Brendon, what the fuck? Wait, what the fuck?" Another kid started looking less hayzed. "Dude, I'm gunna' need more alcohol."

They both had wide eyes still. The last boy didn't look as glazed over but held the posture of disbelief. Patrick rolled his eyes and read them as best as he could while trying to formulate a plan. Brendon, Brent, and Ian. All human, but Ian wants to turn into a wolf for love. Brendon would like to run away from his family. Brent doesn't want to be ignored by people. Patrick had a plan now. And all he needed to do was let them talk.

"Give me another bottle, Ian." Brent spoke, his hand out waiting for Ian to beer him.

Joe grunted and glared at them all, his gaze softening when reaching Ian.

Patrick awwed before Joe could start blabbing. 

"You two, huh? Has Ian told you about his desires yet? You know, the 'oh please turn me into a werewolf so we can be a twilight love story' desire?" Patrick watched Ian's face flush and Joe's turn to confusion. "Oops, spilled the beans."

Brent and Brendon's eyes hadn't shrunk, staying (roughly) the size of the moon.

"Joe, I should-"

"Ian, we'll talk later."

Joe glared daggers at Patrick.

"Oh shucks! Guess I said something bad. What are you gunna do? Punish me?" Patrick batted his eye lashes and chuckled, biting his bottom lip with a smirk. "I don't think Ian would like that all too much." Patrick knew his teasing voice would aggravate Joe into being sloppy and that's all he needed to sneak out.

"Can you shut the fuck up." Patrick was surprised when he heard Brendon and not Joe say this.

"You are so cute, Brendon! Thinking you can boss around a demon, but I'll forgive you. Not fully, but I have an idea of what could make me forgive you more so..." He placed a hand on his cocked hip and laughed when he saw Brendon blush. "Naughty brain," he said, fake pouting, a full seductive tease clear in his words. "I mean a deal, you could get away from your daddy issues and I could get something in return." Licking his lips, he turned to Brent.

"Ooo~ mister Brent, always a crowd stealer." Patrick winked and smirked to him. "You could be, you know. If I were to help you."

"Let's get back to our deal." Joe was irritated. Words hissing through his teeth. Patrick was playing his pawns right and he knew it.

"There is no deal. You and your vampire fued can fuck off. I'd rather deal with these boys." Patrick's malice was evident enough that he was bored of Joe.

"I guess the painful way wins." Joe opened up a book from his pocket and started chanting as Patrick cursed. "Subire subditae inferno daemonem." Patrick cleched his fist and grunted. He was not going to give in to this stupid command. "Formam creaturae tu-"

"Wait!" Patrick shouted out much to his own dismay, he hated giving in. "How long would you need protection for? A year? Ten?"

"For my entire life." Patrick weighed the options, be a trinket passed down from generation to generation or trail around a smelly wolf for 80 years.

"l'll do it." Patrick said trying to kick the trap beneath his feet. "Godamn, I'll do it."

Joe grinned a sadistic smirk. "Good choice, Arca Prandii. Catch." Joe tossed a necklace to Patrick.

Patrick examined it gently. It could be a  bomb or weapon of some sort. 

"What is this?" He asked, holding it up to his face, staring at the crescent moon engraved into it.

"Put it on and see." Joe's sadistic smirk was back.

"No, tell me what it is first." Patrick was persistent.

The wolf huffed and crossed his arms with an annoyed glare. "It's a location charm. Helps you know where I am and if I need you."

Patrick quirked an eyebrow, "and..."

"Bounds you to me,  so I know you will protect me. Because you'll have come when I call."

"Hah!" Patrick snorted. "no thanks, I'll stick to the old fashion way." He dropped the charm to the floor. 

"I thought you'd might say that, that's why I let you hold it first."

Patrick stared at the charm in horror and scoffed. "Again, fuck you. There is no way I'm putting it on."

"Again," Joe smirked as he mocked him. "You do what I say now. My blood was placed on the amulet and your... skin DNA touched it. Now you're bound."

Joe flicked his wrist and the necklace shot into the air and tangled itself around Patrick's neck. Patric shuddered as a cold feeling trickled down his spine.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Brent, open the circle." Joe turned his back to Patrick as Brent neared.

Patrick had a plan... kinda. He would poof away and burn the necklace. That sounded like a good way to cheat out this "deal".

With an apologetic look Brent used a stick to scratch a part of Patrick's trap open.

 As soon as the trap was open Patrick stepped out and tried to 'poof'. He was getting really tired of being unable to use his powers. He glared at Joe and watched his smirk grow.

"Asshole," he scoffed.

"That amulet puts you under my spell. No mater where you are or what you're doing, if I want something I snap and there you are. Like now, I could use some spliff." Joe snapped his fingers and that was the last clear scene Patrick saw before it all blurred black.


	3. Maybe You're Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has found the wolf and is ready for victory, but will he succeed?

Pete loved the crunching under his feet and the red dribbling down his chin. It was so freeing.

The first taste he took of that girl and he had more energy than he's ever had. It pulsed through his veins and made everything crystal clear.

Like where the wolf was. If he ran for one more hour he'd reach him. Pete was overjoyed at this thought. He dashed like runner inches away from the finish line.

Just a few more miles. You can do it.

He thought as if Gabe were talking to him, coaching him through it all. He kept his insane pace until he reached a motel room. The smell was overwhelming. It screamed *wolf wolf wolf* and he could hear the four relaxed heartbeats while outside the door.

'One wolf, three humans. I can do this,' he chanted in his head.

Pete walked over to the window and hid, crouching down. He could see the light of a television and nothing else, the curtains were closed.

Pete knew what his plan was: A grand entrance through the the window, crashing in with his weapom ready. His silver loaded gun cocked and the trigger waiting to be pulled.

He let out a steady breath and looked up to the sun. He was covered from head to toe in dark clothes but he knew Joe would recognize him.

Pete crashed through the window and flipped into the room, gun up and pointing at the couch. He saw heads turn to face him. When he spotted Joe he aimed his gun and right as he was about to shoot it was slapped to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Pete was stunned. He spun around and saw another person to the right of him.

"HAHAHA!" he heard Joe laugh. "Holy shit, that was awesome." The other boys sitting next to the wolf laughed as well.

The guy that slapped his gun away was smirking also, with blond hair and a wicked smile. "Didn't know you were the one I was going up against." Before Pete could register the words stated he was yanked to the floor.

His head smashed against the ground as he groaned.

"Hey, I'm Patrick." The guy said and punched Pete in the jaw. "And you're getting your ass beat, Pete."

There was so much going on and the only thing he could process was the pain.

In his injured confusion he stumbled up. Patrick must be a werewolf as well. With his reflexes and knowledge. 

"Oh, Joe! Could you please get you and your minions out of here. The laughing is getting pretty distracting.

Pete's ears were ringing and all he could see was a red hue around Patrick that turned to him again Pete saw his gun on the floor about 5 feet away and ran for it. He had it in his hands and aimed it at Patrick.

"You really are a poor fighter if you think that's going to hurt me."

It was Pete's turn to say something, "Silver." He pulled the trigger.

He watched the bullet hit Patrick in the arm, a hit that would usually pain a werewolf immensely. But Patrick didn't even flinch! It blasted his arm and all he did was tisk. Pete's eyes grew. What the fuck is that?

"You have no clue who you're up against." Patrick marched his way over and flicked his wrist. A... a whip? (pete thinks) wrapped around his calves and pulles him to the floor.

Pete held himself up with his elbows and glared as Patrick tore off part of  his scarf, pulling Pete up by his shirt.

"Now there's your face. I really did a number on you, didn't I? Don't be upset, Pete." Patrick fake pouted. "Maybe if you're prepared next time you'll actually have a fraction of a chance."

And with that, Patrick punched pete one last time, on the right side of his head, and Pete was out cold.

 

* * *

 

Patrick couldn't believe Joe. "You baited him," he said as soon as the vamp was knocked out.

Patrick threw the unconscious vampire aside and glared at Joe. "A little warning would be great next time. 'Oh, by the way, Patrick, im baiting the vamp tomorrow so make sure you don't plan anything'? you didn't even think to say that?"

Joe just laughed and stayed slumped over the couch. "I was testing you. 'M making sure that the amulet would work."

Patrick scoffed, "and you didn't kniw it worked before when I could use my powers... Believe me, it works. If it didn't, i wouldn't still be here."

Joe shrugged off Patrick's comment and turned back around to face the screen his entourage was facing. "You can go now, but take the blood sucker with you. It'd be no fun to kill him now."

Patrick supported Pete over his shoulder with a huff of annoyance. After looking to the wolf one more time, he snapped his fingers twice and ended up in Rhode Island.

It wasn't that far away, but he doubted the vamp over his shoulder could smell the wolf.

Placing the unconscious body on a park bench, Patrick stared as the makeshift scarf fell from around Pete's head. He wasn't as pale as most vampires Patrick had seen. It was calming, almost. Seeing how human like the monster could seem.

As the sun fell, the gold and red marking the death of another day cast colors along Pete's skin. Pete didn't burn with the sunset, a light pink glow did follow. It was gorgeous in Patrick's eye.

Patrick gently touched the pink on Pete's cheek and was shocked at the warmth. Then, reaching down to touch the hand that hadn't touched the dying sun, he felt a coldness. Patrick was was amazed. There was so much he hadn't known about Vampires. So much beauty and-

Pete opened his eyes; Patrick punched.

 


	4. Take the taste of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete wakes up in a new place, confused and hurt. Only wondering: what the hell was that thing?
> 
> Patrick doesn't want to deal with any of Joe's shit. but Ian on the other hand. Well, Patrick says bring him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta-ed

Pete woke up with a groan and a single though: was he on fire?

He didn't remember and explosion happening during the fight he and that... thing had.

When he cracked his eyes open he realized why he felt like a burn victim. The sun was high above him and he was outside, on a bench, fully submerged in the burning heat .

Pete cursed every god he could think of and ran to the nearest shade. It was under a thick tree. He stared at his hands, they had turned a blushing pink while being baked by the sun. There were many things mortal people got wrong about his kind, but taking damage from the sun was one of the true ones. He wasn't magnificently sparkling white or scabbing red, but he was hurting as if he had a bad sunburn that was constantly getting slapped.

Pete tried hard to remember what happened during the fight. He had found Joe, almost killed him, then that guy came along, beat the shit out of Pete, and let him live?

Was the thing he fought siding with Joe? Was he trying to help Pete? Why did he not kill Pete? Was it all just a dream?

There was no way Pete could answer all the question he had for himself on an empty stomach. Pete slouched his shoulders and grumbled. Stupid wolves, stupid creature he didn't know of.

The first thing on Pete's list of things to do was to try and find out where he was.  It smelled far less dry than Las Vegas. Was he near a sea? A lake? No, he could smell an ocean. He looked around for any sign saying where he was. The only thing he could see from where he stood was the back of a sign covered in graffiti. Running as fast as he could, he ducked under the nearest shade and read the sign.

_Rhode Island Park_

_Rhode Island?_ Pete could think of no reason why he'd be dragged to Rhode Island. The creature must not be  _that_ powerful. Rhode Island isn't super far from Nevada. Pete guessed that is the creature was as powerful as he thought it was, It could have ragged him to Fuji or some other obscure island. Seriously,  _Rhode Island,_ Pete was amazed.

Now that he knew where he was, he just had to find the nearest Vampire Friendly Research Center (a.k.a a library or book store with Twilight in the front window). Pete covered himself up and stepped out into the sun, his burns still hurt be he powered through and started navigating through the streets.

Once he stumbled along a book store in a semi secluded pace, he walked in and unwrapped the scarf that covered most of his head. The only person he saw in the store was a bored looking teenager flipping though a swimsuit magazine. Pete walked up and the boy shoved it to the side.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, looking Pete up and down, judging his appearance. Pete was pretty sure it was the state of his face that made the boy wince, and not his face in general.

"Uh, yeah, I saw that Twilight book in your front window..."

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "And?"

"Oh! Is it on sale, 'cause i'm in a  _hell_ of a rush." Pete added a wink for good measure.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Follow me." He lazily allowed Pete to the back room where he saw a group of vampires. There were a few familiar faces, but many of them were new to him.

"Is there an open bar?" Pete asked hopefully. He would need some blood quickly if he didn't want to stay burned any longer.

The boy rolled his eyes again. "Over there, Dirty's serving." The boy left back to the front of the store.

It was very dark in the back room. Dim lighting set up in random areas and stained couches cramped together. Only a couple of vampires turned their heads. Pete bee lined straight to the bar.

"Hey, you Dirty?" He asked the guy that was cleaning the bar counter.

"The one and only, what can I get you? After i get your name, of course."

"It's Pete, and anything besides O positive."

"Coming right up, I've never seen you here before. First time out since you were turned or you've just never ended up on this side of town?"

Pete chucked, "This side of town is completely new to me. It's a crazy, long story of how I got here to."

"Well, I've got time, a few few hundred years, actually." Dirty handed Pete a pouch labeled A+.

"So, it starts years ago, I'm minding my own business when this wolf comes out of no where..."

__

"Dude," Dirty says after hearing Pete's theatrical story of how he ended up there, "That's crazy!"

"I know right! And i still don't know what the hell that thing was!" Pete threw his arms up and finished his second pouch of A+. 

"I'm just guessing here, but the way you described him, It sounds like a demon." Pete was about to laugh but he saw Dirty's serious facial expression.

"Like, give me your soul, Demon?"

Dirty nods.

"What the hell... just when I think this wolf isn't any weirder."

* * *

"Okay, Joe, I don't give a flying fuck if you're dying, just let me close a deal once this week!  _Once!_ I haven't been able to get anything done ever since you got this stupid amu- oh. Ian. So, pretty boy, what's wrong?" Patrick purred. It was obvious Ian had seen something he didn't want to. His cheeks were wet and his nose and eyes were red. Crying, great. That means he found out about Joe.

"Fuck, just do it Patrick!" Ian clutched Joe's amulet close to his chest. "You know what I want so just make it happen!"

"Ian, i know what you want. But what would Joe think?" Patrick wanted to push, he knew all her needed to do was manipulate him a little more. "I mean, he is sleeping with wolves, but turning you into a wolf, well. It would only benefit one party in this situation." He gestured towards him and Ian. He was in a devils trap, but it was hastily drawn on with spray paint.

"Don't pull that shit on me! Joe pulled the wool over my eyes but I won't let you do the same! If you try to wiggle your way out of anything I'll kill you!"

Patrick was taken aback. Had he read Ian wrong on that first night? He really didn't seem the type but love would do crazy things to him. Patrick guessed it was justified.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But turning into a wolf will make Joe's life harder. That Vampire got by on just one wolf scent. Another wolf and no matter where he is on this half of the globe, and he could know where you are."

"I don't care about that stupid Vamp! Just make him love me!"

Patrick sighed and gestured towards his trap. "Fine, no funny business, nothing attached. Just 10 years, and no. I can't budge on that. No matter what." Patrick stepped back as Ian scraped away some paint.

Patrick snapped his finger, and Ian howled.

Joe was going to be pissed.

 

 

 

 


	5. I'm the Sinner, You're the Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds something that can completely turn his entire situation upside down for the better.
> 
> Patrick doesn't want any part of anything and dreads the moment when Joe will finally summon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, here's an update.  
> No beta = many mistakes  
> But hopefully it's up to your fanfic quality standards

 

"It says here that Demons can be summoned any time of the year and that there are ranks. Look," Pete pointed to a list of weapons. "They're ranked by skill and weapon type. That's an odd way to rank. Why didn't they just go with skill?"

"Dude, for the last time, I dont know. Just, like, keep reading and you'll figure it out." Pete shrugged at Dirty's remarks and kept reading.

He flicked through the pages until he landed on a page titled / _WARRIORS/_. Of course warriors got his attention and he read on. There were a total of 5 warriors that survived the under wars. Arca Prandii, Argenti Arietes, Aranea Telam, Secreta speculo, and Sub Mari.

There were only five things that could kill these warriors but three were lost centuries ago and only two are on earth.

The names Pete read didn't sound similar to Patrick, but a picture caught his eye. It was of a necklace, a half of a silver crescent moon was engraved. Pete had a feeling of déjà vu. He had seen that moon before, but where?

A note to the side said it could control a demon but it takes a dark blood spell. Pete kept reading the book and saw a page filled with splattered blood and random squiggles. Pete tried to read some of the words. It looked like Arca or Argenti. Pete thought it wouldn't hurt to try one of those demons first.

But which one?

Pete pointed to arca "catch"

Pete pointed to Argenti "a"

"Tiger" back to arca

"By" back to Argenti

"The" Arca

"Toe" Argenti

"If" Arca...

 

And that's what lead him to now. Summoning book open to the warrior page, he chanted.

After saying the lines he took out a bowl and filled it with small animal bones and some of the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. He said a few more words before setting it on fire. Apparently you needed to have something of value in order to convince a demon to side with you and seeing as Pete didn't have a soul, he needed to summon something.

There was a small poof of dark smoke and at the bottom of the bowl was a playing card. It seemed ordinary enough. A king of spades. As Pete stared more he saw that the king was crying, there were streaks of blood that seemed to be printed on to the card.

Pete shrugged and put it in a protective bag before shoving it in his pocket. Now it was time for the real deal. Summoning the demon. He glaced glanced over the book and started chanting again.

He didn't know exactly what he was saying but it seemed like it was working. Pete pricked his finger and let a drop of blood land in the center of the painted on pentagram and after a bright light, a bored looking guy had his back turned to him. His hip was cocked and his hand was resting on it.

"Look, Joe, I'm sick and tired of this mess and it'd be better if we just ended it now. I can turn- wait a second." The demon looked around and smirk once he saw Pete. "Wow, and to think you were actually smart. Summoning the enemy... Bad move, Pete." He gave an unconvincing frown that quicky turned into a smirk, "so what can I do for you? Granted I can't do much right now because of the trap, but if you asked nicely enough I think I could hand you your ass on a platter again."

"Arca Prandii, that's your name. Not Patrick."

"That's not my name anymore and youd better call me by Patrick unless you're really looking to get hurt." Patrick chlenched his fists and glared.

"Whatever, Arca. All I need is your blood. Just a few drops, or gallons if you can't behave."

"I'm flattered, most guys wait until the second date. But I like a man who knows what he wangs." Patrick gave a teasing wink and licked his lips.

"Cut the bullshit and hold out your-"

"You actually think this is worth my time? I'm not going to give you anything. God, if it'd have know that this stupid trap was here I would have denied." Patrick kicked at the ground but the trap didn't budge.

"I swear, vampires and their stupid traps with their stupid fucking vendettas with stupid fucking werewolves. All i was trying to do was get some souls, but no. I'm dragged into this love fest! God, I hate my job sometimes." Patrick rammbled on and Pete just stared, dumbfounded. "And you, you're such a piece of work. Like, hello, I was hired to kill you and you summoned me? Who in hell does that? Well, obviously someone as thick as you would-"

Was this seriously the demon he read about? The one that single handedly took down the biggest fort in hell? The demon that was only a few ranks away from becoming the king of hell?

"You were hired to kill me?" Pete asked when Patrick paused for a breath.

"Are you serious? Why the fuck else would I be hunting some lowly vamp." Patrick said Vamp like it was melting his mouth, spitting it and crossing his arms.

"Can't you just... Not? Like, do a little dark magic and go back to wherever you demons hide?" Pete asked hopefully. If he could convince Patrick to leave him alone he's set and killing the wolf would be easier than ever.

"Hmm, if only id thought of that... Oh wait, I did and I can't escape. Joe used a blood spell and now I'm bound to him until he dies." The demon seemed like he was getting slowly more irritated.

"Blood spell... I've heard of something like that!" Pete turned to where he had all the supplies and searched through for the book he found at the library/bar.

"Sure you have, just like you beat me up when we first- holy shit you have it." Patrick's entire attitude changed from anger to amazment. "You found the oldest demon book knowm to, well, anything. Not bad for a vamp."

Pete clutched the leather bound book and flipped through the pages. He found the one he was looking for and fully recognized the half moon.

"You see that necklace you're wearing, it's in this book. How to make the spell, how to take it off, it's all here." Pete thogtho about his original plan. Patrick was already bound to the wolf and Pete didnt want to kill Patrick. Patrick had said that he wasn't interested in killing Pete, he just wanted to get free.

"Okay, so there's been a change of plans... You're going to somehow get," Pete read through a list of things in his head and quickly sorted through what he could get and what he needed Patrick to get. "A werewolf's heart, not Joe's. We need him alive for this to work. A rabbit's paw, a dragon scale, some of your blood and some of Joe's blood. Think you can get all of that stuff?"

"It depends on what exactly it's all for."

"To get that leash off your neck and stun that wolf enough where I can kill him." Pete smirked.

Patrick seemed like he debatabled all of it and then grinned wildly. "I love that plan. Now, let me out and we'll shake on it, unless you want to make it more official."

"How do I know you're not going to kill me once I let you out, actually, no. The deal is that you get all the stuff, keep the wolf alive, not steal the book, and not kill me during or after all of this. Deal?"

Patrick seemed slightly disappointed but nodded anyway. "Deal, now get me out of this trap."

 


End file.
